Ojos verdes
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: El se perdio en sus ojos verdes...pero alguien rompio esa historia de amor. AU


Disclaimer:Todo los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling a excepción de la trama.

Aviso 1: universo Alterno, sin magia

Aviso : esta historia fue subida por el celular, problemas técnicos y de edición de deberán a esa misma razón

"Ojos verdes "

Los rayos del sol alumbraban tenuemente la ventana de la habitación de un rubio quien dormía plácidamente envuelto por unas finas sábanas de seda. Sin darse cuenta por su estado de ebriedad aquel joven la noche anterior habia cometido un acto del que huyó en varias ocasiones, durmiendo con una linda chica que sentía estaba enamorada de el, pero aparte de no amarla existía otra razón muy poderosa por la cual no la había incluido en su larga lista de conquistas, una muy poderosa.

A su lado dormía plácidamente una joven de cabellos castaños, su rostro era angelical con algunas pecas en la nariz, con lentitud abrió los ojos verdes como el pasto, de un brillo muy especial . Porque Astoria Greengraas a pesar de no haber bebido una gota de alcohol la noche anterior solamente habia decidido pasar una noche con el amor de su vida estando consiente que Draco conociendolo como lo conoce la pudiese rechazar y tratar como a una más de sus conquistas .

Le miró dormir un buen rato, alargó una mano para acariciar el cabello de su amado pero a último momento se arrepintió. Suspiró y buscó entre las sábanas sus ropas vistiendose de inmediato, cuando se colocaba finalmente su abrigo blanco su acompañante abrió los ojos agarrándose la cabeza aún sin reparar en la presencia femenina.

_ Buenos días Draco _ saludó con pena la joven pues pretendía salir de ahí sin ser vista por el arrogante joven.

El rostro de Draco era un verdadero poema parecia entre confuso y aterrado, se levantó de la cama como resorte dejando su desnudez al descubierto al notarlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se tapó de inmediato con una manta.

_ ¿Tori?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿pasó lo que me imagino?_

Astoria miró las orbes grises de Draco, y sintió una inmensa tristeza al confirmar que reacción de Malfoy era como supuso desde un principio, suspiró tomando aire tragandose su dolor y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por un amor evidentemente no correspondido. Draco le devolvió una mirada diferente, si bien sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, a Astoria la consideraba una amiga no como a una conquista mas y por ese mismo motivo temía herirla, era las pocas ex compañeras de colegio que no habían pasado por su cama y finalmente lo había hecho.

_ La respuesta es obvia _

_ Esto no puede repetirse, esto no esta bien _ siseo Draco a la desesperada tratando de ser lo mas suave posible con ella.

_ Lo se, conozco tu rutina _

Totalmente derrotada y herida se dio la media vuelta encaminandose hacia la puerta cuando fue tomada del brazo con suavidad impidiendo su salida, Draco sin conocer la razón se sintió terrible al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Astoria

_ Sueltame necesito irme a mi casa _

_ Déjame llevarte, por favor _

_ No, de verdad necesito irme_

A Draco no le quedó de otra que dejarla ir, se sentía cómo un completo imbécil, aunque a decir verdad no era ningún secreto que las hermanas Greengraas babeaban por el desde el colegio bachiller, de hecho con Daphne la mayor habia pasado un par de noches placenteras pero sin pasar de ahí y pues Astoria era harina de otro costal mas bien intocable para él pues su mejor amigo Theodore Nott andaba enamorado de ella aunque aún no se animaba a invitarla a salir y ese pensamiento lo hacía sentirse peor, como el traidor que era.

Un mes habia pasado y Draco como siempre había dado vuelta a la página saliendo con amigos a bares y pasando por su cama a las mujeres mas bellas de la universidad, en cambió para Astoria las cosas en casa cada dia estaban mas negras, sus padres no paraban de compararla con su hermana Daphne por ser más hermosa, sociable y también recordándole cada dos por tres que Daphne siempre sacaba mejores notas lo que sus padres no sabian es que su adorada hermana compraba sus calificaciones a los profesores con bastante dinero o por otros medios que solo ella sabía pues ante el mundo Daphne era una chica fresa e inalcanzable. Astoria en verdad era una muy buena estudiante de enfermería, tenia cariño por la gente necesitada y sobre todo por los niños a pesar de haber andado con Adrián Pucey fuera de ahí no había tenido otro novio aunque varios pretendientes que solamente veia como amigos, cosa distinta era Draco Malfoy pero conocía al rubio y sabía que no acostumbraba formalizar con nadie.

Las semanas pasaban y cada día que transcurría Astoria caía en una fuerte depresión, no dejaba de pensar en su chico preferido, tampoco ayudaba mucho que su periodo menstrual por más que esperaba no llegaba. Astoria sentía poco a poco que las escasas fuerzas que tenia se desvanecian, tenía un presentimiento que si era realidad cambiaría su vida por completo, en todos los sentidos.

Para sacar sus dudas durante una hora libre con todos los nervios del mundo fue a la farmacia que estaba a una cuadra de la escuela para comprarse un test casero de embarazo.

Espero con paciencia los tres minutos con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio a través de sus ojos la verdad que si bien la presentía aquellas rallitas de color púrpura se la confirmaba. No pudo más que llorar, abrazandose a sí misma cayendo en cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia al involucrarse para empezar con un hombre que no la veía mas que como la hermana menor de una de sus amigas, que aparte de irresponsable el chico era promiscuo y lo más importante no la amaba. Por otro lado estaban sus padres, que de entrada la tacharían de fácil y de apoyarla ni hablar, sabía que nunca lo harían. Sólo se tenía a sí misma para salir adelante con un bebé que en ocho meses vendría al mundo, aunque la simple idea le aterraba apenas tenía 18 años y cursaba su segundo semestre en enfermería, ¿como le haría para combinar los estudios, el trabajo y el cuidado de un bebé estando sola?, de momento la campana escolar sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se secó las lágrimas ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello ahora necesitaba volver a la realidad y regresar a clases.

A la hora de la salida su amiga Pansy paso por ella para comer juntas al restaurante que les quedaba cerca del colegio Bachiller, ambas se abrazaron emocionadas pues tenían algunos meses sin verse asi que Pansy se puso a contarle sobre su nuevo novio, un tal Marcus Flint que era futbolista.

_ Te noto muy callada, ¿Pasa algo?_preguntó Pansy con preocupación.

Esa pregunta hizo quebrarse por dentro a Astoria quien se puso a llorar silenciosa ante la interrogante mirada de su amiga, quien sin saber motivo la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

_ Creo que estoy embarazada hace un momento me hice un test de embarazo y salió positivo_ cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba acompañada de un sollozo. Pansy se asustó bastante pues conocía a la perfección a Astoria y sabía muy bien que no era la típica chica que se iba a la cama con cualquier hombre.

_ ¿Es una broma, cierto ?

Al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza con la cara tapada se tapó la boca con las manos.

_ ¿Con quien te acostaste?, ¡Tori tu no eres así!

_ ¡Soy tan tonta! Yo tuve la culpa por no cuidarme, me siento como una golfa_

_ Tranquila, veamos a mi ginecóloga primero a veces los test suelen fallar _ Sugirió Pansy

_ Estoy tan nerviosa, ¡mis padres me matarán!_ decía con miedo, sus padres solo buscaban alguna forma de hacerla menos delante de su hermana y ese sería el motivo perfecto aparte de estar completamente segura que no iban a apoyarla.

_ No hables así, primero veamos si estas embarazada. Si lo estás quiero saber quien fue para castrarlo yo misma _

_ No creo que lo hagas _ río Astoria secándose las lágrimas_ Es de tu mejor amigo

_ ¡¿De Draco ?!, ¡por dios lo mataré!_

_ No harás tal cosa, yo quise estar con el estando él ebrio así que asumire las consecuencias _

_ Aún asi Tori nadie le puso una pistola en la frente para que lo hiciera así que la responsabilidad es de ambos.

Las chicas fueron al consultorio de la ginecóloga Williams donde atendió muy bien a Astoria y en efecto le confirmó un embarazo de cinco semanas de gestación, el tiempo exacto en el que estuvo con Draco. Al confirmarlo creyó deprimirse pero no, sabia que dentro de ella crecía un ser producto de su amor y nadie lo separaria de su bebé en cambio viviria para cuidarlo, educarlo y sobre todas las cosas protegerlo.

_ Tengo que decírselo a mis padres _ sus palabras mostraban temor con el simple hecho de recordar ese importante detalle.

_ No te olvides de Draco, tiene derecho a saberlo, es mas iremos a verlo ahora mismo _

La morena condujo hacia un suburbio privado, donde vivía su altanero amigo Draco al que indudablemente quería ahorcar al igual que a su amiga por irresponsables. Cuando llegaron al del rubio se escuchaba la música a todo volumen asi que estuvieron un buen rato en la puerta hasta que Draco salió sin camisa y muy sudado dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen, al verlas se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojo ligeramente al ver a Astoria tan bonita como siempre, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien sus amigas estaban serias hasta juraría que Astoria habia estado llorando pues tenía los párpados hinchados y los ojos enrojecidos.

_ Hola, ¡Que sorpresa verlas por aquí! - saludo rascándose la nuca con distracción.

_ Ninguna sorpresa Malfoy, venimos hablar seriamente contigo, más bien Tori quiere hablar contigo_ replicó Pansy apretando los puños hacia Draco quien permanecia perplejo a tal actitud.

_ Pasen entonces_

El joven les abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar, suspiró temiendo que fuera algo relacionado con la noche que paso con su amiga ya varias noches habia recordado en su totalidad la forma en que habia hecho suya a la tierna joven y desde aquel dia que la vio vestida para salir de su habitación esa mañana no había dejado de pensar en la futura enfermera, cosa que después de terminar con Lisa Turpin no le había vuelto a suceder con otra chica.

Al ingresar Astoria tuvo vivos recuerdos de aquella inolvidable noche, en ese mismo sofá había sido besada y acariciada por aquel joven que siempre quiso y que en esos momentos tenía enfrente con un claro gesto de desconcierto

_ Díganme, ¿que es eso tan urgente que tienen que decirme?_

Pansy hizo ademán de querer decir algo pero su amiga la calló con un gesto de la mano, ella nadie mas le diría que serían padres.

_ Pansy déjanos solos por favor_

_ Pero...

_ Por favor Pansy _ suplicó Astoria, la morena asintió dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la casa.

Draco se quedó mirando a la pequeña Tori como solía decirle y vio mucha tristeza en su mirada, el era hábil mintiendo y seduciendo mujeres por eso a él nadie podia verle la cara , tampoco había comentado a sus amigos de la noche con la menor de los Greengraas mucho menos a Theo.

_ Draco

_ Dime

_ Bien ahí voy, seré directa, hace un rato me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva _

_ Soy el padre ¿no?

Draco sintió un inexplicable sentimiento mezclado entre la angustia y el miedo. ¿Un hijo?¿A su edad? solamente tenía veinte años y aún mucho por vivir y divertirse. Pero un niño cambiaría todo por completo en el caso que decidiera hacerse responsable cosa que no era al menos no hablando de relaciones serias. La voz molesta de Astoria lo sacó de sus pensamientos

_ Por supuesto que si, ¿que pensabas que soy una...?

_ No, por supuesto que no. Solo que no me esperaba esto, eres mi amiga desde la prepa y siempre quise cuidar de ti hasta que paso lo de la otra noche _

_ Bien si es todo lo que me dirás al respecto ya me voy a casa, necesito decirle a mis padres_ replicó Astoria levantándose en el acto dispuesta a irse.

_ No te vallas, tenemos mucho de que hablar _ dijo Draco tomandole la mano y acercándose a ella mirando sus ojos verdes que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera incluyendolo a él.

_ Mis padres deberían saberlo

La joven se sintió nerviosa al sentir a Draco tan cerca así que volteó la cara para evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo infinidad de veces como aquella noche.

_ Tori entiende esto es inesperado para mi, sabes que tipo de vida llevo pero si necesitas algo aquí estoy.

_ Gracias Draco, lo tomaré en cuenta _

Después de ser llevada a su casa por su amiga Pansy, Astoria tomó aire para decirles a sus padres. Por fortuna Daphne se encontraba de viaje por un trabajo escolar y no pondría más leña al fuego a la hora del sermón, sin embargo estaba feliz porque Draco si bien no se esperaba la noticia de su futura paternidad tampoco la había rechazado alegando que el niño no es suyo y en cierta forma eso hacía quererlo aún mas si eso era posible.

Cuando Astoria ingresó a su casa su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y por el olor eran albóndigas y eso sólo podría significar una cosa, Daphne habia regresado y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

_ Buenas noches mamá _

_ Vaya hasta que te dignas a venir a la casa, ¿que horas son estas de llegar?, tu hermana acaba de llegar y quería que todos estuviéramos para recibirla _ su madre la miro con reproche no por la preocupación de haber llegado tarde sino por arruinar el recibimiento perfecto para su hija preferida.

_ Lo siento estuve en prácticas, la asistente de la doctora Coleman no asistió así que me tuve que quedar _ mintió Astoria tratando de sonar convincente.

_ Bien, ahora lavate las manos la cena esta casi lista _

La voz de la señora Greengraas era firme al hablar con su hija menor, tenía cierto resentimiento no había sido una hija planeada, además ocultaba un terrible secreto que nadie sabía a excepción de ella misma: Astoria no era hija de su marido sino de la aventura con un hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente pero había muerto años atrás por una neumonía por eso cuando Sefora Greengraas dio a luz a Astoria estaba más deprimida que nunca por la repentina muerte del amor de su vida James Potter.

Por fortuna el señor Marlon Greengraas no se había dado cuenta de nada alegando que el color del cabello de su hija venía de parte de su familia pero aparte de eso todos los Greengraas eran rubios de ojos azules a excepción de Astoria que era castaña con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

A la hora de la cena Daphne no paraba de hablar de lo espléndido que le habían parecido los hoteles y lugares turísticos en los que habia estado haciendo sus prácticas porque pronto se graduaria en licenciada en turismo y como siempre sus padres le prestaban atención. Astoria sabía que era mejor decir la noticia de su embarazo de una buena vez antes que el vientre empezará a notarsele.

_ Y pues la verdad el gerente del hotel me aseguró tener el puesto asegurado para mi, quedó muy complacido con mi trabajo _ recitaba Daphne con los ojos brillosos de ambición.

_ Eso es excelente cariño, estamos muy orgullosos de ti _ aseguró Sefora abrazando cariñosamente a su hija.

_ En efecto hija, y si sacas un excelente en las notas el próximo trimestre te compraremos un auto nuevo _

Astoria suspiró resignada, ella ni siquiera tenía carro en cambio Daphne tenía un buen

auto del año pasado regalo de sus padres por sus "buenas calificaciones ". Pero estaba decidido era ahora o nunca, debía hablar con sus padres sobre su nueva condición y que sea lo que dios quiera.

_ Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante_ el corazón le latía a mil pero como dice el dicho "al mal paso darle prisa "

_ ¿Que pasa? No puede esperar a mañana, estamos platicando con tu hermana_

_ No se puede, tiene que ser ahora mismo _

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada misteriosa y Daphne fruncio el ceño molesta por haberle quitado la atención de sus progenitores.

_ Pues habla de una vez, no tenemos toda la noche _Replicó su padre con impaciencia.

_ Estoy embarazada _ dijo simplemente.

Hubo un silencio prolongado donde nadie sabía como

reaccionar, hasta Daphne pensó al principio que se trataba de una mala broma para llamar su atención, pero no era así todo era verdad.

De pronto el padre de familia se levantó y de una certera bofetada derribó a la delgada Astoria de la mesa.

_ ¡¿Como pudiste ?! ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA _ vocifero el hombre mirando a su hija como si fuera una basura, Daphne se puso en pie alado de su padre sonriendo con burla muy complacida que tratasen a su hermana como lo que es un ser inferior, un estorbo que sólo hacia más que ocupar espacio en la vida, y ahora resultaba que la muy mojigata estaba embarazada vaya a saber de que perdedor. De pronto tuvo una idea acercándose al oído de su padre.

Astoria se levantó del suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía herida por dentro al corroborar de la peor manera que su padre no tenía la más mínima piedad por ella aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada, ese hombre al que llamaba padre y al que siempre busco agradar por medio de sus altas notas la había golpeado sin siquiera pensar que podría lastimar a su nieto, un bebé que lucharía sobrevivir por todos los medios, y lo comprobó de la peor manera Marlon Greengraas no la quería, es más parecía odiarla.

_ Marlon por favor esta embarazada, ¿Como te atreviste ? _ Sefora miró a Astoria con compasión podía valorar más a Daphne pero Astoria era su hija al fin y al cabo y consideraba una verdadera aberración que una mujer fuese golpeada y más estando embarazada.

_ ¡Cállate Sefora! Eso le pasa por comportarse como una golfa. _ Zanjó el padre encarando a su esposa con furia.

_ Como sea Marlon pero a una mujer en su estado no se golpea

_ No te metas Sefora _repitió el hombre.

_ Lo siento padre, pero no era para que me golpearas, ¡Soy tu hija, es tu nieto que llevo dentro de mi!

_ A mi me vale un pepino el engendro que llevas dentro, ¡Que pensarán los socios de mi empresa al saber que mi hija a dado el mal paso! No puedo permitir eso.

_ No te preocupes padre me tienes a mi para mantener el apellido Greengraas en alto _

_ Tienes razón Dap tu si eres una digna hija para mi _

_ Padre, ¿porque me lastimas de esa manera?¡Soy tu hija!_ Astoria miró los ojos llenos de frialdad de su padre y se sintió más triste que nunca en su vida.

_ NO Astoria, no tienes mi apoyo ni el de tu madre así que fuera de mi vista, vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás _

_ Pero padre...

_ Ya oiste estúpida lárgate de aquí _ gritó Daphne riendo satisfecha de si misma.

Daphne la empujó y señaló hacia la puerta, Astoria se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su madre pero está no la miraba, le daba la espalda. Recogió su mochila de la entrada de la cocina y se dirigió hacía la puerta abandonando por fin la casa en donde fue maltratada por tantos años sobre todo por su padre, lo que más le dolía era no poder contar con su madre que en todo obedecía a su marido, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón de haber sido sacada del que consideró su hogar toda la vida y más aún estando tan vulnerable como en esos momentos.

Caminó unos veinte minutos no sabia donde ir ni que rumbo tomar, Pansy vivía con su novio Marcus y no era bueno meterse en el espacio personal de la pareja. Revisó su billetera sólo tenía lo justo para pedir un taxi, suspiró y encendió su celular, aún le quedaba pila, entonces pensó en alguien quien horas antes le había ofrecido su ayuda, ya sabía donde ir.

Draco Malfoy estaba viendo un partido de la NBA y cenando pizza cuando llamaron a su puerta, esa noche había quedado de cenar con una chica pero con la noticia del embarazo de Astoria no se sentía con ánimos de salir y al fin decidió cancelar. Se dirigió a la puerta con cierto fastidio ojala no sea una de sus conquistas pues no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería ver televisión y comerse la pizza el sólo, al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco haciéndole perder el habla momentáneamente. De pie estaba la delgada y pálida de muchacha de largos cabellos lacios y esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban pero no estaban alegres como siempre sino cristalinos, bañados de lágrimas, su bello rostro estaba enrojecido por un golpe. El rubio sintió una rabia inexplicable al verla tan desgraciada.

_ Dime, ¿quien te hizo eso?_

El chico señaló la mejilla de la joven _ entra y me explicas.

Cuando entraron Draco apagó la televisión para centrar su atención en la recién llegada que parecía querer desmayarse de un momento a otro, temblaba de pies a cabeza sin poder articular palabra, eso a Draco le preocupó bastante así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia para reconfortarla, decidió aguardar observando como en silencio bebía su leche desviando su mirada de la suya.

_ Mis padres me corrieron de mi casa cuando les dije de mi embarazo_ dijo al fin un poco más tranquila, al menos había dejado de temblar.

_ Ellos te hicieron esto verdad _ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

_ Fue mi padre _

_ ¡Maldito bastardo!, Tori mirame - Draco levantó la barbilla de la joven_ No vuelvas con tus padres, no permitiré que te sigan lastimando.

_ Pero Draco...

_ ¡Pero nada!, veremos como resolvemos esto.

_ Draco tu tienes una vida, te conozco te gusta salir con mujeres diferentes cada noche, irte de antro...-el rubio la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

_ Eso no es impedimento, puedes quedarte aquí mientras buscamos un departamento para ti.

_ No quiero causar molestias

_ No lo harás, somos amigos y pues ... esperas un hijo mio_ esto último le costó mucho trabajo decir.

_ Gracias Draco

Después de comer la deliciosa pizza de peperoni y ver el partido de los "Chicago Bulls", Draco llevó a Astoria hasta su nueva habitación en la segunda planta, era muy blanca y parecía que nadie dormia ahí desde hace meses, el armario fue abierto por Astoria y vio lo repleta que estaba con elegantes ropas de mujer y sintió algo muy parecido a los celos.

_ ¿De tus conquistas?_ preguntó Astoria aparentando indiferencia, Draco sonrió por aquel tono

_ No, es la habitación de mi madre.

_ Lo siento

_ No te preocupes, espero que estés cómoda aquí_

_ Si, también necesito buscar un empleo para poder pagar mis gastos.

_ Ni hablar eso ya lo discutimos. Mañana mismo iremos al banco y te abriré una cuenta para que compres lo que necesites. Recuerda que llevas un hijo mío en el vientre_

_Gracias Draco, nunca pensé que reaccionarias de esta forma _

_ Buenas noches Tori, si tienes pesadillas ya sabes donde queda mi habitación_y diciendo esto guiño un ojo con descaro.

Esa noche en la mente de Draco se dibujaron todo tiipo de situación que hacían lamentarse no haberse protegido la noche que estuvo con la pequeña Astoria, ahora las cosas habían dado un giro radical, pronto se convertiría en padre y la máxima consecuencia era que teniendo a dicha joven bajo el mismo techo sus noches de parranda ya no serían frecuentes, y no sólo eso tendría muchas cosas que cambiar.

Al pasar de los días Draco se encargó de llevar e ir a buscar a Astoria a la universidad por temor que sus padres o Daphne le hicieran daño, lo que en una semana sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad. Como el sol le había hecho marearse de nuevo, Astoria fue a la tienda de enfrente a comprarse una botella de agua fresca mientras esperaba que Draco llegase por ella, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de sus cabellos arrastrandola hacia atrás conduciendola a un callejón apartado al virarse vio el rostro enloquecido de Daphne cubierto de furia.

_ ¡Daphne sueltame me lastimas!_ suplicó mirando a su hermana incrédula ante tal actitud.

_ No estúpida, eres una maldita traidora. Me quitaste al hombre que amo y lo pagarás muy caro. _ la rubia apretaba con fuerza el cuello de su hermana quitándole poco a poco la capacidad de respirar. Astoria la miraba implorando que la soltara pero hizo caso omiso y apretó más, cuando la pequeña Greengraas sacó fuerzas pateando a Daphne en el estómago.

La chica corrió regreso a la escuela todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le permitieron, pudo vislumbrar a Draco hablando con algunas compañeras de su clase antes de desvanecerse a los pies de su amado.

Draco muy asustado la llevó a un hospital cercano donde por fortuna o por desgracia se encontraba su amigo Theodore Nott quien estaba de practicante médico, revisó a su amor imposible descubriendo con decepción que llevaba casi tres meses de embarazo, uno muy riesgoso sin lugar a dudas. A Theo todo esto le resultó muy extraño, Draco habia llegado al área de urgencias con Astoria entre os brazos muy preocupado, ¿pero porque? ¿Donde la había encontrado? Y lo más importante ¿quien se atrevería a tratar de asesinar a una persona tan amable como ella?, Theo hacía meses no se reunía con sus antiguos compañeros debido a lo cargado que estaban los estudios y las prácticas.

En la sala de espera se encontraba su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy más pálido de lo habitual con la cara tapada con ambas manos, al sentir su presencia se incorporó muy preocupado.

_ ¿Como esta?_

_ Siéntate_el platinado obedeció_ Tori esta embarazada.

_ Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a su desmayo parecía asustada _

_ ¿Draco que pasó?, trataron de matarla por asfixia _

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos, sintió un miedo terrible de perderla

_ No se, tal vez Daphne ... Sólo llegué a la escuela por ella y como no la vi por ningún lado decidí preguntar por ella cuando en eso llegó corriendo como si la persiguieran _

_ ¿Y porque tendrías que pasar por ella a la escuela?_ Theo presentía que algo no cuadraba ahí y estaba dispuesto a averiguar, Draco suspiro mirando a su amigo con culpa.

_ Tori vive conmigo, sus padres la corrieron de su casa por lo de su embarazo.

_ Sigo sin entender porque tuvo que irse a vivir a tu casa. ¿Acaso...?_ el futuro médico miro en forma inquisitiva a Draco

_ El bebé que espera es mio_ hubo un silencio prolongado, a Theo le invadieron la rabia y los celos al sentirse traicionado por quien consideraba su amigo

_ ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?, ¡sabes lo mucho que la amo!._ de los ojos azules de Theo escaparon un par de lágrimas, Draco podía ver el dolor de su amigo en su mirada azul

_ No quería lastimarte Theo, aquella noche no estaba en mis cabales_

_ Vamos Draco, no nos engañemos hace mucho que querías estar con ella. Pero nunca pensé que fueras capaz de robarme a la mujer que amo._

_ ¡Yo no te robé nada!, ¡ella no te ama Theo! _

_ Tal vez no me ame, pero tu no la harás feliz, contigo sufrirá Malfoy. El tipo de vida que llevas deja mucho que desear y ella es una mujer que necesita ser cuidada y amada.

_ Quiero verla_

_ Tu no la amas _ repitió Theo

Ambos se pusieron de pie retandose con las miradas, los ojos de Theo mostraban un profundo dolor por creer pérdida a la única mujer de su vida, tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Draco y lo acercó a su rostro.

_ Si algo llegará pasarle a Astoria te juro que te mataré_susurro el joven soltando bruscamente a su amigo.

Draco derramó un par de lágrimas sabía que su imprudencia de esa noche habia costado la amistad de su amigo de la infancia al haber roto su protocolo de mejores amigos, esperaba algún día pudiera perdonarle su traición.

Astoria resultó con un embarazo de alto riesgo que debía ser vigilado, así que después del incidente Astoria por petición del padre de su futuro bebé decidió suspender sus estudios hasta un periodo considerable después de haber dado a luz.

Desde el día del incidente de Astoria, Draco había sentido miedo de perderla de no volver a verla sonreir, así que cada día que pasaba veía como su futuro hijo crecía dentro del vientre de su madre, y en poco tiempo sus noches de parranda quedaron olvidadas enfocándose en terminar la carrera y en cuidar a la frágil muchacha, veía todos los días como se acariciaba el vientre y el en muchas ocasiones sintió los latidos de su futuro hijo pegando el oído al vientre de la joven.

Un día inesperado cuando la futura madre andaba por los cinco meses de gestación, Draco entró a la habitación de Astoria y sin decir palabra la besó como nunca, estaba cada día que pasaba más enamorado de la madre de su futuro bebé.

Astoria temblaba de nervios al mirar los grises ojos de Draco mirarla de diferente manera, con deseo. El rubio la desnudó delicadamente como si temiese lastimarla para luego besar cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, a pesar de nunca haber tenido intimidad con una embarazada a eso Draco no le importó simplemente el cuerpo de su ahora mujer se le hacía perfecto. Esa noche se amaron como nunca esta vez conscientes y plenamente enamorados el uno del otro.

_ Tori

_ Dime

Ambos aún estaban envueltos entre las mantas agitados de cansancio de gozar una noche tan placentera.

_ Hay algo que hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte_

_ ¿Que?

_ Te quiero, siempre lo he hecho. Eres una mujer diferente a las demás, tienes algo que me tiene loco...Eres perfecta

_ Estas confundido Draco

_ Jamás estuve más seguro en mi vida, por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo

_ Nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de tus labios_ la chica resplandecia de felicidad

_ ¿Que dices, aceptas ?

_ Claro que si _ brinco la joven sobre Draco posicionandose encima de el nuevamente.

Y se casaron para fortuna o desgracia de muchos, Theo Nott le retiró el habla a Draco y Daphne habia estado espiando a su hermana para amenazarla pero para su desgracia siempre iba acompañada por Pansy o por Draco cuando iba a las citas médicas , quien también le había puesto una muchacha de servicio para que la ayudará en la casa.

Sin embargo los meses fueron pasando y en poco tiempo el vientre de Astoria habia crecido considerablemente, ya faltaba poco para dar a luz, según la ginecóloga era un embarazo de alto riesgo por eso todos tenían extremo cuidado con ella.

Draco se había graduado con honores y trabajaba en un buffet de renombre donde era el socio mayoritario, nada les faltaba a su nueva maravillosa nueva vida solo la llegada de su bebé del que sólo Astoria conocía el sexo decidida a darle una sorpresa a su marido.

_ Necesito llegar a la oficina Tori _ dijo Draco entre besos a su esposa.

_ Lo se sólo no te demores tanto que el bebé ya quiere nacer_

_Prometo regresar pronto, te amo.

Se despidieron entre besos y caricias y la castaña salió como todos los días a despedir a su marido aún con la bata puesta, sin imaginar que alguien los espiaba desde muy cerca.

Astoria estaba por servirse un poco de cereal con fruta cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, seguramente Draco habia olvidado nuevamente el celular, pero esta vez que equivocada estaba, al abrir la puerta un rostro muy diferente al de Draco apareció con una sonrisa macabra.

_ ¿Que? ¿No me invitas a pasar?

_ Daphne, ¿Que haces aquí?

_ Vine a decirte lo mucho que te despreció, ¡te odio maldita!, me quitaste a Draco eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar

_ Daphne alejate de mi, vete por favor _

_ No me iré hasta que me regreses lo que me pertenece_

La rubia tenía el rostro transtornado por la ira, casi enloquecido. Miro con un odio sobrehumano a su hermana menor que a pesar de ser insignificante delante de ella le había quitado lo que más quería: el amor de Draco.

_ ¿Que quieres de mi ?_ grito asustada la joven protegiendo su vientre.

_ Vine a quitarte de enmedio

Sin previo aviso la rubia sacó una navaja de su bolso y sin piedad se lo clavó en el vientre de su hermanita a quien tanto odia, Astoria cayó de rodillas quebrandose como un muñeco al que le cortan las cuerdas temiendo perder a su bebé importandole poco su vida con tal que su hijo este bien.

Daphne se paró frente a su hermana y le propinó un certero puntapié rompiendole la nariz a la moribunda. Estaba hecho, en pocos minutos su estorbo más grande dejaría de existir junto con su maldito engendro y por fin tendría a Draco para ella sola. Río satisfecha por su cometido, ella sola había eliminado a la mosca muerta de su hermana. La rubia decidió huir del lugar antes de ser descubierta.

Cuando la muchacha de servicio llegó a ejercer sus labores se encontró a su patrona medio moribunda entre un charco de sangre, Astoria tenía los ojos bien abiertos y seguía protegiendo la vida que tenía en su interior. Martha la empleada de servicio totalmente aterrada llamó al 911 para que pudieran salvar la vida a la joven, momentos después aviso mediante lágrimas a Draco.

Definitivamente no había escuchado bien, Astoria no podía estar herida, ella y el bebé estaban bien. Seguro se trataba de un error, pero todo pensamiento fue olvidado cuando al llegar a las puertas de su casa vislumbro a una multitud rodeando una ambulancia.

Draco se abrió paso entre la gente sin importarle nada más que su esposa, la vio débil y cubierta de sangre con los ojos semi abiertos era ella a quien tanto temía perder... Su pequeña Astoria.

_ ¡No puede pasar, es una emergencia!- gritó el paramédico

_¡Claro que puedo es mi

esposa!_ Draco temblaba de rabia y tristeza al ver al único ser que lo hacía en verdad feliz a punto de morir, no podía pasarle esto cuando más feliz se encontraba.

Draco se subió a la ambulancia tomando la mano de su esposa quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y susurraba palabras inentendibles, el rubio desesperado le acarició el cabello rogando que aguantará un poco mas, que se salvarán ambos junto con su hijo, luego todo aquello sería un mal recuerdo y más tarde tendrían ma hijos...rogaba, rezaba interiormente por ella a quien tanta dicha le daba, a quien amó desde la primera vez que la vio.

_ Un poco más amor, resiste un poco más _ Draco no paraba de besar la mano de su mujer al tiempo que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Al llegar al nosocomio la ingresaron directamente al área de urgencias donde harían hasta lo imposible para salvarle la vida, Draco habia intentando entrar pero no le habían dado acceso.

Pasaron varias horas cruciales donde el desesperado Draco no paraba de rezar y aporrear sus puños contra la pared cada cinco minutos. Pansy acaba de llegar junto con Theo cuando un médico lo vino a ver con cara afligida.

_ ¿Como esta? ¡Dígame!

_ Lo siento su esposa quiere despedirse_

Draco se paso las manos por la cabeza y siguió desesperado al doctor rogando que fuese un malentendido, Astoria y su hijo. tendrían que estar bien. Al verla de nuevo supo que era verdad, estaba delicada parecía una flor marchita pero por eso menos hermosa y su vientre no estaba, eso quería decir...

_Señor Malfoy lo siento mucho el niño murió, pero la niña esta sana _ informó el médico

_ ¿Fueron dos ?_ Draco se sintió quebrar, un hijo suyo había muerto

_Así es, lo dejó a solas con su esposa.

Draco se acercó a Astoria quien trató de sonreir al mirarlo, entonces le tomó la mano y la besó como solía hacer. El hombre no pudo soportar más y lloro amargamente, temiendo perder lo único auténtico que le había dado la vida, no podía creer que sus más dolorosas pesadillas se volvieran realidad torturandolo, matandolo lentamente. Ella seguía sonriendo

_ No llores amor.

_ No estoy llorando

_Draco se que moriré, cuida a nuestra hija te lo pido. Y no olvides que te amo

_Calla, estarás bien. Yo te amo más

_No, Draco estaré junto a nuestro hijo cuidandote desde arriba_ Astoria apretó brevemente la mano de su amado, antes de caer intacta sobre la de Draco, sus ojos perdieron el brillo especial dejando este mundo para partir al más allá junto con su hijo.

Draco soltó un grito desesperado al ver el cuerpo sin vida a la única mujer que había hecho tanto por el y había despertado cosas que jamás creyó sentir por nadie. Abrazó el inerte cuerpo de su mujer como si su vida dependiera de ello, besando su frente y desahogando toda su tristeza renuente a creer que nunca más volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo ni sonreirle cada mañana antes de verlo partir al trabajo.

Al momento ingresó una enfermera con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos.

_ ¿Señor Malfoy?

_ ¿Que quiere?, Déjeme sólo

_Le traje a su hija para que la conozca. Aquí tiene una saludable niña

El rubio levantó la vista, la enfermera le entregó a una hermosa criatura de escasos cabellos rubios y al abrir los ojos renacio de nuevo la esperanza tenía los mismos de su madre. La estrecho entre sus brazos, ya tenía nuevamente por quien vivir. La pequeña se removió entre las mantas dando un débil bostezo.

_Mi pequeña Malfoy, hija mía.

*Epílogo*

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel fatal 14 de febrero donde Draco perdió a la mujer que más había amado en su vida. Como cada año el rubio se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca mirando fotografías viejas, derramando una que otra lágrima cada vez menos abundantes, se incorporó acordándose de pronto que era el cumpleaños número cinco de su hija Scarlett, miro a través de la ventana y vio a su pequeña niña sentada en el columpio del jardín muy triste porque en esas fechas su papi se encerraba y la ignoraba dejando que tía Pansy y tío Theo organizarán su cumpleaños.

La niña suspiró con tristeza cuando una mano le toco el hombro, era su padre sonriendo por primera vez un 14 de febrero.

_ Feliz cumpleaños hija_ Scarlett Malfoy se abrazó a su padre muy feliz.

_ Te quiero papi. Pensé que estarías ocupado acordandote de mami.

_ Así era mi amor, pero me di cuenta que tu estas aquí y me necesitas más. Ella junto con Scorpius nos cuidan desde el cielo.

_ Lo se papi, mi padrino Theo me dice lo buena que era mi mamá_ los ojos verdes de Scarlett brillaban de admiración hacia su difunta madre.

_ Exacto, entremos hace frío princesa. Comamos pastel y veamos esas películas de ponis que te gustan.

_ Si papi.

La pequeña tomó la mano de su padre para entrar a su casa donde pasarían su primer 14 de febrero riendo y festejando el cumpleaños de Scarlett, a partir de ahora Draco no se encerraria a llorar su dolor sino a compartir sus alegrías con su pequeña hija.


End file.
